


good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	good boy

Tom shifted, pulling Tord’s legs apart further and nipping at his thigh, a low purr rising in his throat. He looked up at him slyly, grinning at his flushed face and mussed up horns, bottom lip caught between uneven teeth.  
“How are you doing, darling?” He asked, moving to gently roll his clit with his finger, and watching as Tord mewled, pushing his hips up against his hand.  
“G-good.” He whined, eyes narrowing as Tom pushed a finger inside of him, up to the knuckle, beginning to gently rock it in and out. He nodded, moving to undo his belt and pushing another finger inside of him. He fished inside of his boxers, gently curling a hand around his cock and pumping slowly to get himself fully hard. 

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out of him and shoved his trousers down, wriggling his foot out of them and adjusting his grip on his thighs, rubbing the head of his cock between his folds. Tord whimpered, tilting his hips up in an invitation, and Tom took it as an okay to push in, groaning softly as he was enveloped in his warmth.  
“Good boy..” He purred, beginning to gently roll his hips forward and watching his face as he squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Good boy..”


End file.
